Who am I   ?
by HereandForeverafter
Summary: Two years after the final battle, Dren decides to pay Zoey a quick visit. However; Zoey has appeared to of forgotten who he and her time as a mew mew! Will Dren be able to save Zoey from her memory lost or will it remain a mystery . . .? DISCONTINUED!


Chapter One

My life couldn t possibly be any worse. The whole idea of moving to another town just so my family, Mum and Dad can be together; just seems so un fair but who am I to say. Mum says that I am going to love living in the small town my Dad calls home, my new home. What s wrong with the home we have now? I like our slightly out grown town; no matter what people say It has nearly everything that we need and the weather is great, sunshine nearly all the time. Still I have to go cause if I chose to stay here; my Mum would have a panic attack, she s already had one and it wasn t very nice to watch so I m not taking any risks.  
>Zoey do you have everything? My Mum asked casually as she placed our suitcases in the car boot.<br>Yes Mum, have you got everything? My Mum being the person to forget what she even had for breakfast, I replied stepping out of the house and locking the door behind me, holding our passports in my hand.  
>Ooops, Zoey you re a life saver! My Mum smiled as she locked the car boot. I took my time as I walked towards the passenger side of the car, taking in last smell of spring flowers and the sound of bird singing happily in the warm sun. That s what I am going to miss the most, the warm sun. cause where we are heading; only has the warm sun in the summer months, great. All set? Mum asked still smiling as she climbed into the drivers seat and starting the engine. How could she be smiling? Isn t she going to miss the warm sun and our slightly out grown town?<br>Ready as I ll ever be! My attempt to sound excited didn t really work. I sighed You? I asked looking out of the window, watching as we slowly crept towards the airport. The airport is quite a big place for a town of this size.  
>Of course, even though I had completely forgotten about the passports but other than that I all set and ready to out new - What s wrong with our home we have now? I snapped. The air felt so still. It was while before anyone said anything.<br>Mum I m sorry I didn t mean to shout you, it s just . . I trailed off into the thought of all the people I had to shout at, it had to be my Mum. . . difficult I mange to find the right choice of word and come back out of my guilty thoughts. I was staring straight out through the wind scream when my Mum replied in her soft understanding voice.  
>I know its hard for you but if you stay here, well, I wouldn t be able rest. I m sure you remember what happened to me the last time when panicked over you and I m you don t want to happen again. Cause I don t want to lay in hospital worry about you. So really I should be the one saying sorry, not you I couldn t believe it she was blaming everything on herself. No!<br>Yes I remember and no I don t want it to happen again but why should you be saying sorry? For what? For being a kind and understanding Mum? No! Don t blame yourself, Mum I was still looking out through the wind scream, trying not to cry; which I m not the best at. At that point I notice that we were nearly at the airport.  
>The airport wasn t as packed as it usually is but any way it was going to be the last that I m going walk in and out of it s; really need a clean, doors. Our plane wasn t coming for another twenty minutes so once Mum - I - had sorted everything out, we had nothing but to sit and wait. Me being the everyday six-teen year old easily found a way to past the time, I wasn t the best at either. As for my Mum, she just sat there never taking her eyes off of the flight indicator only once or twice her shifted a quick glance to check on me. Gradually time seemed to pass our flight wasn t coming for another twelve minutes. Neither of us have spoken since we had sat down.<br>I m going to miss the warm sun I sighed sadly, look ingot of the huge plain glass windows of the airport that looked out towards the sun0baked runways.  
>There s sun where we are going, sweetie Mum smiled still looking at the flight indicator.<br>I know but that s only in the summer months I was whining but it was ture. I m going miss the warm sun so very much.  
>Oh Zoey, there s more to lie than just sunshine She was looking at now with a crooked smile so I smiled back. Not much really to do.<br>Like what? I was not really that curious but I was dead bored so I had to ask Boy s? I tried not to laugh but failed.  
>It will make a change to being obsessed with the warm sun. You can be just as happy or even better when you have a boyfriend Boyfriend, she must be having a laugh. I mean no way would a boy think twice about me. I didn t say anything I just stared at the flight indicator, good - our plane will soon be landing. Just a couple more minutes. Then my Mum looked at flight indicator and sighed as she stood up.<br>We best be on our way to where we have to board our plane, don t you think Zoey? I had stood up before she even finished. We began to walk slowly to where we had board our plane I looked back and sighed as I looked out of the huge windows. Then something caught my eye, there where we had just been sitting laid two red passports - our passports. I quickly ran bak towards the seats anpicked up our passports then quickly turned back and ran to catch with Mum.  
>Where did you go? She seemed confused so I showed her the passports and smiled.<br>Ooops sorry We laughed. I guest things going to be that bad but I could be wrong, I normally am but still there s one thing that s defiantly coming with me to my new home is the fact that my Mum will need my help in what ever she does.  
>The flight to our home was quite short but pleasant . When we finally arrived at the airport in my Dad s town, it was raining. The airport itself was quite big and airy luckily it wasn t too packed, so I quickly caught sight of my Dad leaning against he his silver Golf with a smile on his face. His smile widen when he saw Mum and I walk through the exit of the airport.<br>Welcome home! Dad chuckled as he saw my reaction to the word home. I was suddenly slight elbowed in my arm. It was my Mum so I just smiled back.  
>It s great to see both of you again Dad announced with his smile getting wider. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around Mum for a couple of seconds then letting go and turning to hug me so I hugged back with a smile on my face. As well as rain drops.<br>It s great to see you too, Dad but can we please get out this rain? I begged, gesturing towards the small silver Golf. He smiled and nodded his head, whilst taking his car keys out of his jacket s pockets and with quick bleep the car was unlocked.  
>There we go, right all in Dad laughed as he went and held the door open for Mum. I was in the car before anyone else. Dad was still chuckling to himself as he climbed into the driver s seat and started the engine.<br>Your soon get used to the rain, sweetie Mum s soft voice broke the stillness of the silence in the car. I sighed, I guest I have no choice really; I m just going to have to grim and bare it. I mean its just rain what harm can it do -  
>You and your daydreaming Dad remark broke my dreamless gaze out of the tinted window. Moments passed before anyone spoke again.<br>So how long does it rain for, Dad? I asked whilst watching the rain run the tinted window as the car moved. A quiet chuckle came from the from of the car.  
>It s longer in the winter months, so you re really lucky that you came here just as the months are coming to a close Dad smiled still with abit of a chuckle behind his words. Why? He asked casually as he drove us down a narrow lane.<br>I was just wondering, that s all I still looking out of the window.  
>Tomorrow your be starting your first day at your new school Mum s soft voice echoed in my head. New school, great.<br>Cheer up champ, the school your going to is really nice, you re going to love it! Dad was still smiling. I was still looking out of the tinted window watching the rain run down the window as the car moved swiftly down a quiet neighbourhood road untill Dad slowed right down and turned into a pebbled drive way which lead into a small garage.  
>Here we are, home sweet home Dad laughed as he held the car door open for Mum again and shutting it behind her as soon as she was out. I stood gazing at the house as soon as I was out of the car and had shut the car door behind me. The house was small. There was nothing special about the house. It had flower beds under the two front windows with flowers nearly ready to bloom. It also had a hanging basket; which hung besides the front door, as well as a porch light that was build into the wall. The front lawn was basicly grass besides the flower beds and the pebbled path way that lead you from the drive way to the front door.<br>Mum and Dad had gone inside with me knowing. I stood still; gazing at the front door and I looked away, down the road, to as far as the eye can see. Longing to back to my real home. I sighed and decided to head inside my new home. As I turned to shut the door. A dark figure ducked behind the car. I froze. I wasn t alone out there but I could be over reacting. So I slowly shut the door this time but I saw the dark figure again. I must scared whoever or whatever that was. I said to myself as I walked into the sitting room. To come cross my parents just sitting and talking. Dad was the first to see me and smiled.  
>About time you came in. I thought you didn t like the rain He started to laugh. He quickly stopped when looked at me again.<br>Are you alright, homesick? He was worried now.  
>Dad has there been sightings of a, oh I don t, a dark figure of some sort? Mum started to laugh but soon stopped when she saw how serious Dad s face became.<br>A dark figure, you say. When did you see it? His face was to serious to be joking.  
>I saw it as I was shutting the front door. It ducked behind the car. Is it dangerous? I started to panic. Dad started to think and then he looked at Mum and they both nodded slowly.<br>Zoey dear why don t do go upstairs and get ready for bed. It s a school night after all Mum s soft voice was comforting.  
>Okay, night Mum I smiled knowing that I was safe for now from what ever that was or who ever that was out there.<br>Night sweetie, sleep tight Mum smiled back.  
>Night Dad I smiled Dream happy dreams champ Dad smiled but there was still a sense of worry behind his words. I crept up the stairs and ino the bathroom. Once I had brushed my teeth and had a quick shower crept across the landing only catching what Mum asked Dad in a deeply worried voice. What are we going to do? You said he would follow us but now . . Slowly reach out and open my bedroom door and crept inside and quietly shutting the door behind me. As soon as I was in my PJ s and had switched off the light. I crawled into bed and sighed. Today has defiantly a busy day. I can t wait till tomorrow. I laughed to myself as I slowly drifted off into a dreamful sleep.<br>It must have been sometime around three, when movement came from inside my bedroom. My eyes snapped open. The dark figure was here in my room. I slowly reached for my light to turn it on but someone s hand stopped me.  
>There will be no need for that a husky voice whispered from the darkness of my room.<br>Who are you? I asked into the black night.  
>An old friend . . . I could hear a smile his voice. Who was he?<br>Who are you? I pressed again. Then, my hand was free. My room fell quiet as the night grew colder. Turn on the light . somewhere from the darkness he demanded. I reached again, this time managing to turn on the light. My eyes scanned the room till I found my dark figure.  
>He was the most breath-taking, glorious looking boy I had ever seen but I think I would remembered someone like him. Wh couldn t I remember?<br>In the dim light of my lamp, his hair appeared a dark mossy green. Which was styled into two short ponytails down both sides of his face. His eyes were rich amber, they appeared to have a tint of gold in this dim light. As for his skin, I had seen pale and he was nothing compared to what I had seen. Even in the dim light he looked as he was a ghost, skin as pale as the moon on a clear winter s night. He was glorious but why didn t I remember him?  
>I wasn t aware that I had been staring at him for more than I had realised. It was when he cleared his throat that I came back down to Earth.<br>Who . . are . . you? I asked, mindlessly as I sat up. Eyes never breaking from his face. He smiled. He walked slowly over towards me before, silently, sitting down besides me. He, too, never broke his hold of my eyes. Why was my heart hamming against my chest? What was wrong with my breathing?  
>With a smile, he leaned closer till his warm breath whispered down my neck. An old friend he replied in a soft subtle voice in my ear. He chuckled as my breathing became louder.<br>Listen to your heart fly. Are you alright? Was that too much for you? he laughed at the last question. 


End file.
